Once Upon A Fall
by MariPBlack
Summary: 'Rose Malfoy? É, eu acho que combina'. • Projeto Don't Get Too Friendly do Fórum 6V


**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente, nada além da história me pertence e eu não ganho nada escrevendo-a além de satisfação pessoal.

**Observação: **Esta fic foi escrita para o projeto Don't Get _Too_ Friendly do Fórum 6V, e o tema foi a foto da capa da fic (que vocês podem ver no meu perfil).

* * *

**Once Upon A Fall**

Era Outono. Havia folhas secas caídas por toda a extensão do parque, deixando-o bastante amarelo, especialmente quando os finos raios de Sol as atingiam. Várias pessoas andavam por ali, parcialmente agasalhadas, demonstrando que o inverno chegaria muito em breve.

Em um canto do parque, debaixo de um pessegueiro, porém, havia um rapaz e uma moça deitados lado a lado sobre um lençol de casal branco e vestindo roupas mais leves. Eles riam despreocupadamente enquanto conversavam, ambos olhando para o céu por sobre os galhos da árvore.

- E você lembra quando seu primo fez meu caldeirão explodir bem na minha cara durante a aquela aula de Poções? – O rapaz falou rindo e fazendo a moça ao seu lado soltar uma gargalhada alta.

- Se lembro! Você saiu com o rosto todo preto e o cabelo chamuscando. – Ela disse, gargalhando ainda mais. – E Alvo ainda disse que você ficava 'menos ruim' sem cabelos que pareciam mais cocô de passarinho de tão brancos que são!

O rapaz revirou os olhos diante da lembrança, porém não pôde deixar de rir.

- Mas o prêmio é todo do meu irmãozinho. – A moça falou e então teve um ataque de risos, sendo impedida de falar.

- Não, não me lembre daquele episódio horrível, Rose! – O loiro pediu, fechando os olhos e meneando a cabeça.

A garota continuou rindo e, ao se acalmar, virou o rosto para encará-lo.

- Vamos, Scorp, você tem que admitir que ele foi criativo! – Ela falou ainda risonha e, em seguida, voltou a gargalhar descontroladamente.

- É claro, se você achou legal o fato de eu ter sido transformado num protótipo de dragão roxo vestindo uma saia de bailarina rosa cheia de 'frufru', então foi tudo lindo! – Ele disse revirando os olhos, porém ao ouvir a gostosa gargalhada da moça ao seu lado, teve que sorrir novamente.

- Mas você ficou lindo até mesmo daquele jeito, meu dragãozinho! – Ela brincou, apertando as bochechas do loiro e, em seguida, voltando a olhar para o céu.

Ele encarou-a com carinho, sentindo a mesma onda de amor que sempre sentia ao lembrar que ela o havia escolhido no meio de tantos outros garotos.

- E pensar que todo esse escândalo foi só porque começamos a namorar. – Ele falou, soltando uma risadinha pelo nariz.

Rose virou seu corpo de modo que ficasse de frente para ele e sorriu largamente.

- Não sei como você não desistiu de me namorar depois de tudo que meus primos e meu irmão loucos fizeram para tentar te intimidar. – Ela disse, alisando os cabelos do loiro.

Ele também ficou de frente para ela e pegou sua mão.

- Desistir de você? – Ele perguntou entrelaçando seus dedos. – Nem que eu quisesse, Rose. Depois daquelas aulas particulares de Poções maravilhosas que você me deu, não tinha como eu não ficar completamente caído por você. – Ele disse brincando, porém ela sabia que aquilo era uma espécie de declaração da parte dele, então sorriu novamente.

- Quer dizer então que você não gosta de mim, mas sim da minha excelente aptidão para Poções? – Ela entrou na brincadeira, fazendo-o rir.

- Mas é claro. Por qual outra razão eu ficaria com você? – Ele perguntou com desdém, mas logo em seguida aproximou seus rostos e deu-lhe um beijo casto nos lábios.

- Seu bobo. – Ela riu. – Bem, pelo menos agora você está livre das peças que meus familiares costumavam pregar em você. Ouso até a dizer que eles te aturam.

- Que é isso, Rosie. Seus primos e seu irmão me amam! Não tem como alguém neste mundo passar cinco minutos ouvindo minha conversação cintilante e não me amar! – Ele disse arrogante, o que fez a moça dar uma tapinha de leve em seu ombro.

- Conversação cintilante? Isso foi tão homossexual, Scorpius! – Ela falou revirando os olhos, no que ele riu.

No instante seguinte, porém, ficou sério e ergueu-se, apoiando-se nos dois joelhos sobre o lençol. Rose franziu as sobrancelhas e sentou-se.

- Bem, é bom eles me amarem. Se já fizeram tudo aquilo comigo só por estarmos namorando, imagine só quando estivermos casados! – Ele falou, sorrindo levemente.

- Hm, então o senhor Malfoy está pensando em se casar comigo? – Rose perguntou de brincadeira, erguendo as sobrancelhas e sorrindo.

- Pode apostar que sim. – Ele disse, dando uma piscadela para ela e enfiando a mão no bolso dos jeans, de onde tirou uma caixinha vermelha.

Ao vê-la, o sorriso de Rose se desfez rapidamente e ela encarou o objeto incrédula.

- Scorp, o que... ? – Sua pergunta, porém, morreu quando o loiro abriu a caixinha, revelando um lindo anel de rubi. Ela o encarou estupefata e ele sorriu ainda mais.

- Rose, você aceitaria se tornar uma Malfoy? – Ele perguntou e, apesar de seu jeito sempre tão leve, ela percebeu o nervosismo em seus olhos.

A moça ergueu seu corpo, ficando na mesma posição que ele, e deu-lhe a mão direita com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Rose Malfoy? É, eu acho que combina. – Ela disse e os olhos do loiro brilharam.

Ele tirou o anel da caixinha e colocou no dedo da, agora, noiva, que ficou admirando-o por alguns instantes. Em seguida, ela voltou a encará-lo pensativa.

- Bem, acho que devemos marcar um jantar com nossas famílias para anunciar o noivado. – Rose falou. – E eu acho bom não permitir que eles vão portando varinha.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Então, espero que tenham gostado. Eu escrevi esta fic com MUITO carinho e foi realmente tão fácil de escrevê-la que eu estou até mais leve –q E eu quero dedicá-la à minha querida amiga Mayara (que nem vai ler isto, mas tudo bem), que fez a capa gata da fic. Obrigada, minha Seduc linda! É isso, espero que tenham gostado (de novo) e não se esqueçam de comentar :D

xx, Mari.

P.S.: Percebi que esses meus personagens são muito sorridentes! :P


End file.
